1. Field
Example embodiments relate generally to flat panel displays. More specifically, example embodiments relate to a liquid crystal display apparatus having improved light-leakage characteristics.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, efforts have focused on developing a liquid display apparatus having light weight and small size. Traditionally, cathode ray tube (CRT) display apparatuses have been used due to their performance and competitive price. However, the CRT display apparatus has the drawbacks of excessive size and low portability. Therefore, the liquid crystal display apparatus has been highly regarded due to its small size, light weight and low-power-consumption, rendering it superior to CRT displays.
The liquid crystal display apparatus includes a display panel including liquid crystal, as well as a light source module to emit light from the rear of the display panel. An adhesion member may be used to combine the display panel and the light source module.
However, as a thickness of the display panel is reduced and as a display panel that can bend is developed, the adhesion of this adhesion member is decreased. Thus, light-leakage of the display panel may begin to occur.